1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double action brake handle structure, and more particularly to a special brake handle that when used for braking, the cable retainer and brake handle rotate simultaneously in the opposite direction. In this way, the distance through which the brake cable is pulled out for a given distance of brake handle movement is greater than in a conventional braking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional brake handle structures, though found in a great variety, usually conform in structure with the drawing in FIG. 1. Such handle includes a handle bar 1 and a brake cable retainer 2 which are linked together by a pivot which can be a nut and a bolt or a rivet. The brake cable retainer 2 is fixed to chassis 5 by fixing mount 4. The brake cable retainer 2 has a hole through which the brake cable guide 6 is fixed. The brake cable end 7 is fixed in a recess in the brake cable handle 1.
When the brake handle 1 is depressed, it rotates about the pivot 3, and thereby pulls the brake cable 7. The displacement of the brake cable end 7 is transmitted to the opposite end of the brake, thereby actuating the brake mechanism. In conventional brake handle structure, the brake cable retainer 2 is tightly held in position with the chassis 5, preventing any rotary or translatory motion between the two. Thus the distance through which the brake cable end 7 is pulled, is limited by the distance between brake handle 1 and the chassis 5. As the brake handle 1 is depressed through yet greater distances, the brake cable 7 will be pulled through yet greater distances. The brake's life is also extended when the brake handle 7 is depressed over greater distances, as this results in less slippage and hence reduced wear on the brake pads.
The space between the handle bar 1 and chassis 5 cannot be made arbitrarily as a limit will be reached where the user's hands will no longer be able to accommodate the distance. Therefore conventional brake handle structures are limited in the distance through which their brake cables can be pulled.